Once Upon a Christmas Curse: A Holiday Tale
by Tif S
Summary: A holiday AU: Rumpelstiltskin has never been much one for the holiday spirit, and a serious mistake involving his grandson leaves him alone one week before Christmas. Now he must live through one of the stories Hyde brought to Storybrooke in order to make things right before Christmas. Loosely based on a Christmas Carol. Set in Season 6.


_**A/N: Well, as you can tell from the title and the summary, this is unashamedly a Christmas tale, loosely based on a Christmas Carol, but I hope to take a unique approach by setting it during this current season, season 6. Some events will be a twist on canon as you'll soon be able to tell, but this will first and foremost be a Holiday tale. I know it is not even Thanksgiving yet, but I am in a festive mood, and a Christmas Carol is one of my favorite Christmas tales, I thought it'd be a perfect fit for season 6. I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Present December 16, 5:00PM**

Winter had come to Storybrooke, and it was quite lovely, well it would be had it not been for the current dilemma. Hyde and his band of renegade untold stories. It left every member of the small town with a fear, mingled quite closely with the hum of Holiday plans, plans that Rumpelstiltskin had no intention of partaking in. Despite the insistence of a certain teenager.

"I've told you before Henry, the answer is no."

"Are you sure… maybe I can get Belle to come. It's just dinner at Granny's to plan the Christmas party."

"She won't come. Besides," He looked at his grandson. "The town is a dangerous place right now. Do you think holiday frollicking is wise?"

"Grandpa… it's just fun. It doesn't mean we aren't careful." The stare Henry gave at that moment reminded Rumpelstiltskin so much of Baelfire, the same hard determination the lad had held in his eyes when he asked his papa to go with him to a land without magic, and Rumpelstiltskin had to turn away.

"I gave my answer. It is final. Good day grandson."

"Grandpa,"

Rumpelstiltskin turned to his ledger, not that there was anything to be changed or updated, but the boy, he knew from experience, wouldn't stay if he was working on the ledger. It was cruel, but necessary.

As he had expected, the bell above his shop dinged. What was unexpected was the plume of violet smoke and the two visitors.

"My, my, you are quite the curmudgeon Rumpelstiltskin. Not that I would expect anything less." Hyde laughed.

"Keep your dog on a leash... Your Majesty." Rumpelstiltskin turned his gaze to the queen.

"I do most of the time, but you know… he has a point Dear. Are you truly so upset about the bookworm?" The Queen placed a hand on Rumple's cheek as he stared. "Oh my, you are. Do you not own a razor?"

"Distractions won't work with me Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said. "What is it you need?"

"It is not what we need, but what you are willing to do to protect your Belle." Hyde replied.

"We had a deal!" Rumpelstiltskin turned to the queen.

"Yes, well this is not my doing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Charming little family to break up before the New Year." In a whoosh of black and purple, she was gone.

"I know you have the serum."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, reaching behind the counter to pull his dagger, which he had coated. Before Hyde could speak again, he had lodged it into the man's chest.

"Oh my…" Hyde grinned as he pulled the dagger out of his middle, unscathed. "Well, that was a clever little show of bravado wasn't it Dark One?" Hyde had the dagger. "But you cannot kill me that easily." Hyde had the dagger, and Rumpelstiltskin could already feel his will dissipating, lodging away replaced with the will of the dagger. "Now, Dark One, take me to Belle."

"No…" His voice was a little more than a whimper. "No...I won't." His body was writhing against his mind, and eventually he had no choice but to move.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The beginning will be relatively familiar if you've watched the season, you probably know what is coming...or do you? *evil grin*Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
